Biting
by AkiraSesshoumaruMalfoy
Summary: My take on what would have happened if Nick hadn't left and it was a porno. NickChris


Note: My take on what may have happened if Nicholas hadn't left...and it was a BDSM porno.

Disclaimer: Me no own. If I did, these two would probably get a lot more screen time...together... -.-'' lol

Biting

A loud slap resounded throughout the empty room. Save for two men and a bed, that is. The springs creaked as weight fell upon said bed.

"You're an idiot!" the still standing man yelled. "I don't want to be your full time cover up, sweet heart." His voice was full of rage and anger. He was splintering; his perfect demenour was splintering.

It always did when Christoper was involved.

The bed springs creaked agiin as the man on the recently purchased bed sat up. He rubbed his red, stinging cheek.

"I don't ask you to," he replied calmly. Nicholas was always in a bad mood; he saw no point in getting angry with him.

"You know full well you don't have to _ask_," he hissed the last word through gritted teeth. He advanced on the bed until he was standing knee to knee with the seated man. His hands moved up to grip Christophers shoulders.

He smirked when the dark haired man winced.

"You're getting slack...lazy," Nicholas hissed. "You're not being smart enough...you're leaving me to clean up your mess."

He pushed Christopher on to his back, straddling the mans hips, hands still gripping his shoulders. Nicholas pushed him down on to the bed, as far as the creaky springs would allow.

In a blink and you'll miss it action, his lips decended on to Chirstopers, teeth smashing against the others. His lips dominated the others mouth violently, forcing open the warm, moist, slightly perppermint tasting cavern, deepening the kiss.

Christopher didn't resist this intrusion, in fact quite the opposite. He welcomed it. He groaned when Nicholas bit down on his tongue, coppery taste filling his mouth.

Nicholas lapped up the blood and parted their lips. A thin trail of red streaked saliva joined their wet lips. Christopher gasped in a few breaths before Nicholas decended on his lips again with the same ferocity.

As the painful kiss continued, Nicholas' skillful fingers worked Christopher out of his shirt and tie. He parted their lips and sat up, just below the mans hips.

Christopher's face was flushed and his lips were stained a little red. He smirked and grasped the tie above Christopher's head. He grabbed the mans surprisingly soft hands and held them together, back to back. Holding the wrists he tied the black, expensive tie that he'd brought the man as a two month aniversary gift, around them.

He'd enjoyed himself that night jsut like he was looking to enjoy himself tonight.

Christopher frowned when the final knot was tied around his wrists above his head.

"I-" he bagan but he was cut off by Nicholas' hand over his mouth.

"Shut up," he damnded quietly, but there was a hint of danger underneath those calm words. Christopher nodded, pursing his lips beneath Nicholas' hand. The blonde man smirked and kissed down Christophers neck, biting and sucking, leaving red marks in plack all over his neck and torso.

He could feel Christophers erection through the mans pants. He smiled at Christopers collar bone. He kissed down to a dark nipple and pulled it in to his mouth, smirking around it at the hitch in Christophers breathing.

He nipped and sucked it, causing Christopher to squirm around beneath him.

He thought he heard a whimper and chuckled. This caused Christopher to purse his lips, trying to avoid making any noises.

Nicholas bit down rather hard on Christophers hardened nub. He got a bucking of hips in response to his ministration. He grinned and pulled away, kissing and nipping down the middle of Christophers torso.

He dipped his tongue in to the mans naval, smiling at the slight hitch in gradually labourous breaths.

He sat up and scuttled back, standing off the bed.

He looked down at Christopher, the dim city lights filtering in to the dark room shading his face. The mans eyes were half closed with lust and his hair was scattered about his head, a few strands flicking in front of his eyes and cheeks. Cheeks that were flushed a pinkish red colour. A light sheen of sweat covered his face and torso as he struggled to keep quiet.

Nicholas almost laughed. He loved the way that Christopher looked so helpless and vulnerable, legs spread slightly, arms trapped above his head and shirtless.

He frowned when Christopher turned his head to the side, burying his head in the soft doona. Christopher should be looking at him, not closing his eyes.

He decended upon his lover again, gripping the mans chin and turning his face towards Nicholas'. Brown eyes opened slightly, a lazy smile painting his luscious lips.

Nicholas pressed his lips down on to Christophers, hungrily devouring them. His free hand trailed down Christophers taut abdomen and pulled at the belt that held up the mans pants.

They parted only a fraction before Nicholas decended upon those lips again, tongue forcing its way in to Christophers delicious mouth as his hands worked the man out of his pants.

Once Christopher was free of his pants and underwear, his erection was freed. He hissed as the cool breeze brushed past his naked body. Nicholas grinned around his lips and pulled himself back.

Quickly, he flipped Christopher onto his stomach, arse in the air. In a few swift motions, the dark skinned mans hands were tied behind hia back, restristing all contact with himself.

He groaned in frustration.

Nicholas smirked in satisfaction.

He hastily disrobed himself and knelt behind his lover, bed springs creaking in response.

He spat on his fingers and spread it over his length, supressing a groan. In one swift motion he thrust in to Christophers tight entrance.

He heard a groan of pain as Christopher tensed every inch of his being. Nicholas gripped his hips tighter and pulled out, then thrust in again, this time deeper.

Christopher groaned again, squeezing his eyes shut. His breaths were coming in quick, short pants as Nicholas thrust in and out of his tight entrance. Each thrust became slicker as blood from his torn hole acted as a lubricant.

His hands twisted behind his back, body desprate to escape the pain.

He shuddered as, simultaneously, a jolt of pleasure washed through him from both his sweet spot and Nicholas' hands on his hard member.

Nicholas timed his thrusts with his strokes, trying to bring both of them to completion.

Both of their breaths became more ragged as pleasure washed over them. Nicholas' thrusts became faster and harder, chest falling down on to Christophers back as he continued his wild thrusting.

He breathed in his lovers unique scent and his hands squeezed Christophers tighter.

Delicious sounds of pleasure filled the near on empty space as both men sought release.

Nicholas let out a harsh groan in sync with Christophers ragged moan as they came simultaneously.

Christopher collapsed on to the bed, panting as Nicholas' weight was alleviated from his back and the same weight fell beside him.

Both gasped their breaths.

After a few moments catching his breath, Christopher nudged Nicholas with his nose, employing the man to untie his hands.

Nicholas smirked, but removed the tie regardless. Christopher pushed himself up and moved out of his mess.

Nicholas watched his lover with a critical eye. Christophers eyes were half closed and he was covered in sweat, blood and semen. He colapsed down a few centimeters away from where he was before, head rested on the pillow, eyes closing and breathing slowing down.

Nicholas smiled and stood off the bed. The relief of weight caused Christopher to open his eyes and look around the room. He found Nicholas moving to the door of the room.

"Where-" his soft, sigh of a voice was sut off by a laugh.

"Go back to sleep, I'll join you in a minute," Nicholas replied, closing the door.

In a minute he was back. Christopher was already asleep.

He pressed a light kiss to his lovers slightly parted, quite bruised lips and put the spare cover over his naked body.

The man shiverred away from the cold, subconsciously searching for Nicholas' warmth.

The blonde soon joined the man in bed.

In the morning they would wake up, Christophers head on Nicholas' chest and Nicholas' arms around Christopher.

Both would deny it ever got as sweet as a 'see you tonight' kiss.

Fin.

...No comment...I couldn't come up with a better ending sorry :(

Read and review.

No flames...you know you liked it :-P


End file.
